The Ugly Duck
by Shin Ayumi
Summary: Kasus bully-membully sudah biasa terjadi di lingkungan sekolah, korbannya biasanya adalah anak yang tidak disukai di sekolah dan bebek jelek sepertinya ungkapan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan bocah yang menjadi korban bully ini. KangTeuk Fanfic. Warning : Shonen-Ai, gaje, abal fic.
1. Chapter 1 : The First Meeting

The Ugly Duck

Author : Shin Ayumi

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rated : T (For Teen)

Main Chara : Park Jungsu (Leeteuk), Kim Youngwoon (Kangin), and the others.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik SMent, kalo FF ini milik saya tentunya

Summary : Kasus bully-membully sudah biasa terjadi di lingkungan sekolah dan korbannya biasanya adalah anak yang tidak disukai di sekolah dan bebek jelek sepertinya adalah ungkapan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan bocah yang menjadi korban bully ini.

Story line...

"Appa, Eomma.. Aku berangkat dulu ya?"

"Iya, hati-hati. Sesudah sekolah langsung pulang ya!"

"Ne!"

Seorang anak laki-laki menaiki sepeda menuju sekolahnya. Dia mengayuh sepeda dengan semangat, menggambarkan bahwa dia sangat ingin mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian dia sampai di Sapphire Elementary School, bocah laki-laki memarkirkan sepedanya dan menuju ke kelas. Tapi saat akan menuju ke kelas...

"Hei, lihat itu!"

"Oh, maksudmu si jelek."

"HEI MATA EMPAT!"

(Yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh lalu dia menghentikan langkahnya)

"Kenapa kau bersekolah disini? Kau itu pantasnya sekolah di pinggir jalan bersama bocah pengemis lainnya. Hahahaha!"

"Eh.. eh.. Lihat! Wajahnya itu jelek sekali! Dan bibirnya benar-benar seperti bebek."

"Iya, kau benar. Lebih tepatnya bebek berkacamata. Hahaha!"

"Lalu apa kau masih menaiki sepeda jelek itu juga? Menurutku kau cocok sekali menaikinya, bebek jelek dengan sepeda jelek. Perpaduan yang sangat sempurna. HAHAHAHA..!"

Begitulah sekumpulan murid-murid yang mengejeknya, tapi dia melanjutkan langkahnya dan mengabaikan ucapan tadi.

Sementara itu..

Seorang bocah lelaki yang tampan turun dari mobilnya, dia pun disambut hangat dengan orang-orang disekitarnya terutama dengan teman-temannya.

"Selamat pagi, Kangin-ah!"

"Selamat pagi."

"Hai, Kangin-ah!"

"Hai.."

"Wah.. Dia keren sekali ya?"

"Iya, kalau aku sudah besar nanti aku mau menikahinya. Kyyaaaa.."

"Kau ini, masih kecil sudah berpikir yang bukan-bukan."

Lalu anak laki-laki yang tampan itu memasuki kelasnya.

* * *

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!"

"Selamat pagi seonsaengnim."

"Baiklah keluarkan kertas selembar dan alat tulis, kita ulangan harian matematika hari ini."

"Ah? Ya ampun aku belum belajar lagi. Hei, Jungsu-ah!"

"I-iya?"

"Nanti berikan jawabanmu ya? Kalau tidak awas kau sepulang sekolah nanti!"

(Saat ulangan)

"Hei, Jungsu-ah! Mana kertasnya?"

"Ini.."

Saat Jungsu akan memberikan kertas jawaban ulangan pada temannya, guru mereka pun menangkap aksi mereka.

"Jungsu, kenapa kau membagi jawaban ulangan pada temanmu?"

"Maaf seonsaengnim.."

"Kim Taekyung, sepulang sekolah nanti kau berurusan denganku."

Sepulang sekolah...

"Gara-gara kau! Aku dihukum oleh Hyojin seonsaengnim!"

"Taekyung-ah, sebaiknya kita beri saja dia pelajaran."

"Kau benar!"

Lalu 3 anak laki-laki itu memukuli Jungsu sampai hidungnya berdarah, melepas sepasang sepatunya dengan paksa dan melemparnya hingga tersangkut di atas pohon, lalu meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Aduh, sepatuku tersangkut lagi."

Jungsu memanjat pohon yang bisa dibilang lumayan tinggi untuk ukuran bocah laki-laki sepertinya. Saat dia ingin mengambil kedua sepatunya, batang pohon yang dia pijak patah dan akhirnya dia terjatuh menyebabkan kakinya terluka.

"Aduuhh... Sakit sekali~.."

...

"Baiklah, Youngwoon-ah sampai besok ya?"

"Iya.."

"Eh, besok kita main lagi yuk!"

"Iya, ayo."

Youngwoon POV

Bermain sesudah sekolah, seru sekali! Apalagi makan tteokbokki dengan teman-teman tadi, jadi semakin seru saja. Aku berjalan menuju depan gerbang sekolah, menunggu Appa yang menjemputku. Saat aku melewati taman sekolah, aku melihat anak laki-laki yang sedang kesakitan, duduk di rumput sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Kakiku.. sakit sekali.."

"Coba kulihat! Ya ampun kakimu terluka dan hidungmu berdarah. Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih?"

"Tadi saat aku mengambil sepatuku yang tersangkut di pohon, batang pohon yang ku injak patah dan aku terjatuh."

"Oh begitu.. Sini biar ku obati."

Youngwoon mengambil botol berisi air hangat dan saputangan yang ada di tasnya, menuangkan air hangat itu ke saputangan dan membersihkan luka di kaki Jungsu.

"Aww... sakit.."

"Tahan sebentar."

Setelah itu dia melilitkan perban.

"Nah... Sekarang jauh lebih baik."

"Terimakasih banyak."

"Eh tunggu dulu! Biar kubersihkan luka dihidungmu."

Youngwoon melakukan hal yang sama, dia menuangkan air hangat di saputangannya dan membersihkan darah di hidung Jungsu.

"Aduhh.. Sakit.."

"Hmm... Sudah selesai."

"Terimakasih karena sudah menolongku."

"Iya, sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa dan kau dari kelas berapa?"

"Namaku Park Jungsu aku dari kelas 5b dan kau?"

"Namaku Kim Youngwoon dan aku dari kelas 3a, wah kau lebih tua dariku. Kalau begitu, senang berkenalan denganmu Jungsu hyung."

"Ne, senang berkenalan denganmu juga Youngwoon-ah."

"Panggil saja aku Kangin, biar lebih akrab."

"Ne, Kangin-ah."

"Untuk kelas 3 SD kau cukup besar ya?"

"Hehe... Mungkin karena aku sering berolahraga."

*tinn.. tiiinn..

"Youngwoon-ah, ayo pulang!"

"Ah, itu Appaku. Apa kau butuh tumpangan untuk pulang?"

"Tidak terimakasih, aku bawa sepeda."

"Oh, kalau begitu sampai jumpa!"

"Iya... Eh tunggu dulu! Botol dan saputanganmu ketinggalan! Yah... Dia sudah pergi."

End of Youngwoon POV

* * *

"Aku pulang!"

"Jungsu-ah! Darimana saja kau?"

"Appa.. tadi aku.."

"Kenapa wajahmu memar begitu? Kau berkelahi ya?!"

"Tidak Appa.. Aku tidak.."

*plakk! (Sebuah tamparan mendarat tepat di pipinya)

"Dasar bodoh! Pulang sekolah bukannya langsung pulang ke rumah malah berkelahi! Mau jadi apa kamu hah?!" kata Appanya memukul dia.

"Ampun Appa! Hikss... Maafkan aku.." kata Jungsu menangis sambil menahan kesakitan akibat dipukul dengan tongkat kayu oleh ayahnya.

"Suamiku sudahlah! Jangan dipukuli terus, kasihan dia!"

"Hmph! Kau jangan memanjakan dia seperti itu, nanti dia malah semakin kurang ajar."

"Jungsu-ah, masuklah ke kamarmu." suruh Eommanya.

(Jungsu menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2)

Jungsu POV

Aku menaruh tasku di lantai dan merebahkan diriku di kasur. Haahh~... Selalu saja seperti ini. Hidupku menderita sekali, menjadi korban bully di sekolah, sering dijahili teman, lalu aku terlambat pulang dan dimarahi Appa, Eomma membelaku tapi ujungnya mereka malah berdebat dan selanjutnya bertengkar. Aku tau kenapa Appa bersikap seperti itu, dia memang memiliki watak yang keras, terlebih lagi kemiskinan yang melanda keluargaku yang terjadi semenjak Appaku terkena pemutusan hubungan kerja.

*tok.. tok..

"Jungsu, ini Eomma."

"Masuk saja, tidak dikunci kok."

"Eomma, ada apa?"

"Jungsu-ah, apa benar kamu berkelahi?"

"Sebenarnya kejadiannya tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan?"

"Lalu ada apa sebenarnya? Ceritakanlah."

"Ada anak yang menjahiliku, dia melempar sepatuku hingga tersangkut di atas pohon. Aku mencoba mengambil sepatuku, tapi saat aku mencoba untuk mengambilnya batang pohon yang kuinjak patah dan aku terjatuh."

"Oh begitu, lalu kenapa kau tidak menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Appamu?"

"Sudahlah, aku yakin Appa tidak akan percaya."

"Kau harus sabar ya anakku.. Sekarang sebaiknya kau mandi, sesudah itu makan malam."

"Ne, Eomma."

"Baiklah, Eomma ke bawah dulu ya? Mau menyiapkan makan malam."

End of Jungsu POV

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

*krriinngg... krriinngg...

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, semua murid berbondong-bondong menuju kantin.

Terlihatlah Jungsu yang sedang asik memilih-milih makanan, dia membawa nampan dan mengambil makanan dan minuman yang menurutnya sederhana. Baginya tidak masalah apapun makanan dan minumannya yang penting murah dan bisa membuat perutnya terisi. Setelah selesai mengambil makanan dan minuman, dia mencari tempat duduk. Saat Jungsu sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba...

*BRUK!

Dia terjatuh, ada anak yang menyelengkat kakinya saat Jungsu sedang berjalan, makanan dan minuman yang Jungsu bawa tumpah semua dan mengenai wajahnya sendiri.

"HAHAHAHA...!"

"HAHAHAHA...!"

"HAHAHAHA...!"

Sontak kantin pun penuh dengan suara tawa, semua anak menertawakannya. Jungsu hanya bisa tertunduk malu, bulir air mata membasahi pipinya. Kangin yang melihat hal itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Jungsu hyung, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Minggir!"

Jungsu lari sekencang kencangnya, dia tidak memperdulikan suara tawa yang keluar dari mulut anak-anak yang lain. Sekarang yang ia inginkan hanyalah pergi dan menjauh dari sekerumunan anak-anak yang gemar mengganggu dirinya.

Youngwoon POV

Saat aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya, dia langsung berdiri dan lari. Bisa kulihat wajahnya tadi yang penuh dengan noda makanan, air dari minuman yang tadi dibawanya, dan juga bulir airmata yang membasahi pipinya. Langsung saja aku pergi mencarinya.

_Di taman belakang..._

Aku menemukannya... Dia duduk sendirian... Memeluk kedua kakinya dengan wajah yang disembunyikan..

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hikss..."

"Jungsu hyung.."

"Pergilah.."

"Tidak, aku mau disini."

"Orang sepertimu, tidak pantas bergaul denganku. Sebaiknya kau pergi saja, kalau tidak nanti anak-anak lain akan mengganggumu juga."

"Silahkan saja. Aku tidak takut."

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya semua anak yang ada disini itu pengecut, mereka bisanya hanya mengganggu orang lemah. Karena itulah aku Kim Youngwoon akan melindungimu sepenuhnya karena kau adalah temanku."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang kau jangan menangis lagi." kata Kangin yang menghapus air mata Jungsu dengan ibu jarinya. (Author : How sweet~~)

"Oh iya, kau belum makan ya? Ini aku bawa makanan, tidak terlalu banyak sih. Ambilah, ini untukmu."

"Terimakasih."

Akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang mau benar-benar berteman denganku. Semoga saja ini adalah awal dari pertemanan kami yang akan berlanjut sampai aku dewasa nanti.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Author's note : Annyeong readers... Saya kombek lagi nih (?)

Berawal dari cerita tentang 'Bebek Buruk Rupa' setelah itu langsung dapet ide ini, kalau dipikir-pikir Leeteuk oppa kan nicknamenya Ori (Bebek) jadi saya pake dia aja buat ngisi karakter disini. Tapi tenang aja Leeteuk oppa sebenarnya bukan 'Ugly Duck' dia kan 'Handsome Duck'. Keke~..

Makasih udah baca jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Bullying

2 bulan pun berlalu semenjak Jungsu dan Youngwoon saling mengenal, hubungan mereka semakin dekat dan saat ini mereka bisa dibilang sahabat.

_At Sapphire Elementary School_

"Baiklah anak-anak seperti yang sudah dijanjikan sebelumnya hari ini kita akan mengadakan bakti sosial. Kalian tidak lupa membawa uangnya kan?"

"Ne, seonsaengnim."

"Iya, kami bawa."

Lalu Hyojin seonsaengnim selaku wali kelas mereka berkeliling kelas meminta sumbangan dari anak-anak.

"Terimakasih ya.."

"Ini uangnya seonsaengnim."

"Terimakasih."

"Jungsu, kamu tidak menyumbang?"

"Ng... Maaf seonsaengnim, aku lupa membawa uangnya. Tapi saat jam istirahat nanti aku akan menyumbangkan uangku."

"Oh begitu, baiklah paling lambat jam 10 ya. Temui saya di ruang guru."

"Ne.."

Saat jam istirahat

Jungsu POV

Aduuh.. Bagaimana ini? Aku hanya punya 600 won, sumbangan bakti sosialnya kan minimal 1000 won. 400 won lagi darimana ya? Hmm.. Oh iya! Aku minta pada In Young noona saja.

(Jungsu pergi ke kelas 6a, tempat kakak perempuannya berada)

"Noona! In Young noona!"

"Jungsu-ah, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kelasku sedang mengadakan bakti sosial dan aku kekurangan uang, bolehkah aku minta tambahan uang?"

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan?"

"400 won?"

"Hufftt~... Kenapa banyak sekali? Aish! Padahal kan nanti aku mau ke toko aksesoris dengan teman-temanku. Aku hanya punya 100, ambilah!"

"Terimakasih noona."

"Sudah sana pergi! Jangan sampai teman-temanku melihat kita sedang bicara."

"Iya, baiklah. Sampai jumpa.."

"Fiuhh~.. Akhirnya dia pergi juga."

End of Jungsu POV

* * *

Saat ini Jungsu sedang kebingungan, dia masih kekurangan uang untuk disumbangkan. Uang pemberian kakaknya masih belum cukup sedangkan uang bakti sosialnya harus diberikan paling lambat hari ini juga.

"Hei, Jungsu hyung!" kata Kangin yang merangkul pundaknya.

"Eh, Kangin-ah ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kebetulan tadi aku sedang main dan melihatmu. Apa kau mau ikut main bersamaku?"

"Tidak.. Mungkin lain kali.."

"Hmm.. Kau kenapa? Seperti sedang kebingungan saja."

"Di kelasku sedang mengadakan bakti sosial tapi aku kekurangan uang, aduuh.. bagaimana ini?"

"Oh... Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Berapa yang kau butuhkan? Biar kutambah uangnya."

"Tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Eh.. Jangan begitu, kita kan sahabat. Sudah bilang saja berapa yang kau butuhkan?"

"300 won."

"Oh.. Hmm.. Ini, ambilah."

"Tapi ini 500, aku hanya butuh 300."

"Tidak apa-apa, ambil saja. Selebihnya untuk uang jajanmu."

"Terimakasih banyak, lain kali akan kuganti."

"Kau tidak perlu menggantinya. Sudah sana, berikan dulu uangnya."

"Ne.."

* * *

Sepulang sekolah...

Jungsu melihat kakak perempuannya yang baru keluar dari pintu sekolah, dia pun bermaksud untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Noona!"

"Jungsu! Kau ada perlu apalagi sih?!"

"Ayo kita pulang bersama."

"Aku tidak mau, aku kan sudah janji mau pergi ke toko aksesoris."

"Tapi, Appa menyuruh kita untuk langsung pulang ke rumah. Sebaiknya noona pulang saja." kata Jungsu memegang tangan noona nya.

"Ish! Kau ini! Lepaskan aku!" kata In Young yang mengelak Jungsu hingga menyebabkan adiknya jatuh tersungkur.

"In Young-ah, dia siapa? Apa dia adikmu?"

"Bukan, dia bukan adikku. Ayo pergi!"

Kangin yang melihat itu dengan sigap langsung menghampiri Jungsu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?"

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hyung, ayo kita bersantai sambil makan tteokbokki."

_Di taman belakang sekolah.._

"Gadis yang tadi mendorongmu, apa dia kakakmu?"

"Iya.."

"Kenapa bicaranya seperti itu? Hmph! Kasar sekali. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan memukulnya habis-habisan."

"Haha... Tapi biar bagaimanapun dia kan tetap kakakku. Oh iya, apa kau punya saudara?"

"Aku tidak punya kakak maupun adik, aku anak tunggal."

"Wah.. Benarkah? Apa menjadi anak tunggal itu menyenangkan?"

"Tidak selalu menyenangkan, terkadang aku kesepian. Di saat orang tuaku bekerja aku hanya sendirian."

"Oh.. Kalau begitu, anggaplah aku seperti kakak kandungmu mulai dari sekarang." kata Jungsu sambil mengacak acak rambut Kangin.

"Aduh, hentikan! Hyung ini!"

"Hahaha..."

Tiba-tiba Jungsu teringat sesuatu, kalau dia harus sampai kerumah sebelum jam 4 sore sedangkan saat ini waktu menunjukan pukul 3:45 PM.

"Kangin-ah, ini sudah sore. Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang."

"Kalau begitu, naik saja ke mobil Appaku."

Setelah sampai..

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya."

"Iya sama-sama, kami permisi dulu."

...

"Aku pulang."

"Jungsu-ah, dimana kakakmu?"

"Tadi saat aku akan mengajaknya pulang, katanya dia ada urusan dengan teman-temannya."

"Oh begitu.."

Jungsu naik ke lantai 2 menuju kamarnya..

"Aku pulang.."

"In Young! Kau darimana saja?"

"A-aku.. Aku dari rumah teman, mengerjakan tugas."

"Tunggu dulu.. Kantong apa yang ada di tanganmu?"

"Ini bukan apa-apa."

"Sini Eomma lihat!"

Wajahnya langsung terkejut begitu dia melihat bahwa anaknya membeli banyak sekali aksesoris dengan harga yang tidak murah tentunya.

"Apa ini?! Bando, gelang, kalung, cincin. Darimana kau bisa membeli semua ini?!"

"Aku... membelinya dari uang bulanan yang Eomma berikan."

"APA?! Dasar kau ini! Sudah beruntung kuberikan uang saku selama 1 bulan, harusnya kau bisa berhemat dan menggunakannya baik-baik! Park In Young, kau tidak akan kuberi uang saku selama 1 bulan kedepan!"

"Hah?! Jangan Eomma.. Kumohon.."

"Sudah jangan banyak protes! Kalau kau masih protes akan Eomma tambah lagi menjadi 3 bulan."

In Young pun tertunduk mendengar perkataan Eommanya itu, dia pun langsung menuju lantai 2 ke kamar adiknya.

"Hei, Jungsu-ah!"

"Noona, ada apa?"

"Kau mengadu pada Eomma kalau aku pergi ke toko aksesoris, iya kan?!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Hmph! Sudahlah jangan pura-pura tidak tau! Gara-gara kau aku dimarahi Eomma dan aku tidak akan diberi uang saku selama 1 bulan."

"Aku tidak mengadukanmu, sungguh!"

"Awas ya kalau mulutmu sampai bicara yang bukan-bukan tentangku pada Appa dan Eomma, aku akan menyuruh teman laki-laki di kelasku supaya mengganggumu."

"Jangan noona.. Ini aku punya 1000 won dari celenganku, ambilah."

"Hmm... Boleh juga. Aku ambil ya?"

In Young pun pergi keluar dari kamar adiknya dengan ekspresi senang karena mendapat uang dari adiknya dan juga senyum menyeringai jahat melihat wajah adiknya yang ketakutan setelah diancam olehnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

*kkrrriinng... kkrriiinngg (bel istirahat berbunyi)

Bel istirahat adalah bunyi yang paling ditunggu-tunggu semua murid, karena bagi mereka saat itu adalah waktu yang cocok untuk makan, bermain, maupun tidur. Di bangku taman sekolah terlihat Jungsu yang sedang duduk sendiri memperhatikan anak-anak lain yang sedang bermain.

"Hei Taekyung, bagaimana ini kita kekurangan orang."

"Ah! Ajak saja si bebek jelek itu."

"Eoh? Untuk apa kita mengajaknya, yang ada dia hanya menyusahkan kita."

"Tenang saja aku punya rencana lain."

"Yasudah, kau panggil dia."

"HEII! JUNGSUU!"

"Kau memanggilku?"

"Tentu saja! Memangnya siapa lagi bodoh."

"Ada apa?"

"Kami kekurangan orang untuk bermain petak umpet, kau ikut main dengan kami ya?"

"Baiklah.."

"Ayo, mulai ya. Aku yang jaga, 1..2..3..4.."

"Ayo semuanya sembunyi!"

Jungsu dan teman-temannya berlari mencari tempat yang tepat dan aman untuk bersembunyi. Saat Jungsu kebingungan untuk bersembunyi ada temannya yang menyuruhnya bersembunyi di dalam tong sampah besar yang kosong.

"Jungsu, kau sembunyi disitu saja."

"Baiklah..."

2 anak yang bersembunyi di dekat tong sampah besar itu mengambil tongkat sapu dan tali kemudian mengikat dan mengganjal tutup tong sampah itu.

"Haha... Rasakan itu."

"Pasti dia akan terkurung sampai besok. Hahaha.."

"Iya benar, ayo kita pergi."

(15 menit kemudian)

Merasa terlalu lama dan tidak ditemukan oleh temannya, Jungsu pun mencoba keluar dari tong sampah besar itu tapi tidak bisa.

"Kok tidak bisa dibuka."

Berulang kali dia mencoba mendorong dan menendang tutup tong sampah itu tapi tidak bisa, dia pun mulai panik.

"Halo? Seseorang tolong aku!"

Tapi tidak ada yang mendengar.

"Siapapun yang diluar sana! Tolong bukakan tutup tong sampah ini!"

Sudah puluhan kali Jungsu berteriak tapi tidak ada yang mendengar. Bahkan sampai keesokan harinya Jungsu masih berada di dalam tong sampah itu..

"Hei teman-teman! Kalian mau melihat penampilan yang lucu tidak?"

"Penampilan yang lucu? Apa itu?"

"Kalian penasaran kan? Ayo ikut aku ke halaman belakang sekolah dan jangan lupa bawa sampah makanan, minuman atau apapun yang penting sampah."

Semua anak pun mengikuti sang provokator menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah tempat tong sampah besar itu berada, Kangin yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya jadi ikut penasaran. Dia bertanya pada salah satu anak yang berkumpul disana..

"Ada apa ini?"

"Entahlah, kata anak kelas 5a ada penampilan yang lucu."

Taekyung dan teman-temannya membuka tong sampah itu.

"Nah, semuanya ayo buang sampah yang kalian bawa ke tempat sampah ini.. Ayo buang!"

Jungsu melihat tong sampah itu sudah terbuka tutupnya, dia pun segera berdiri dan keluar tapi alangkah terkejutnya bahwa saat dia akan keluar dia dilempari sampah oleh sekumpulan anak-anak yang berkumpul di depan tong sampah besar itu.

"Eh, bukankah dia Park Jungsu? Sedang apa dia di dalam tong sampah itu?" kata salah seorang anak.

"Nah.. Sudah kubilang ini lucu kan? Dia ini memang sampah, tempat tinggalnya saja di dalam sampah. Hahahaha...!"

"Hahaha...!"

"Lucu sekali! Dasar bocah sampah!"

Anak-anak yang berkumpul disana terus melempari Jungsu dengan sampah, Kangin yang melihat hal itu tidak tinggal diam dan memukul wajah Taekyung sang provokator yang suka membully Jungsu.

*BUAGHH!

"HEH! KAU PIKIR INI LUCU HAH?! Mengganggu anak lain yang tidak bersalah! Memangnya selama ini apa salah dia?! Apa selama ini dia merugikan kalian semua?!"

"Hei, beraninya kau memukul Taekyung! Awas kau bocah.."

"Apa?! Mau memukulku juga?! Pukul saja aku tidak takut!"

"Aku tidak tau kau kelas berapa, tapi dia itu pantas untuk di bully! Lihat saja dia, sudah jelek hidup lagi. Dia itu benar-benar seperti sampah!" kata Taekyung.

"KAULAH YANG SAMPAH! Orang yang mengganggu orang lain tanpa sebab lebih rendah dari sampah! Coba kalau kalian sendiri yang ada di posisinya, apa kalian mau diperlakukan seperti ini?!" kata Kangin.

Mendengar perkataan Kangin yang bijak itu membuat semua anak terdiam dan terpaku. Akhirnya mereka membubarkan diri.

"Jungsu hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hikss.. N-Ne Kangin-ah.." kata Jungsu sambil menahan tangis.

"Ya ampun.. Berapa lama kau ada di dalam sana?"

"Sejak kemarin sore."

"Apa?! Mereka benar-benar kurang ajar! Sebaiknya kau adukan saja pada guru."

"Jangan, aku tidak ingin menambah masalah."

"Yasudah, sekarang sebaiknya kau mandi saja di kamar mandi sekolah. Ayo kuantar."

"Ne.."

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Sudah selesai?"

"Ne."

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan lain, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku."

*kriiinngg.. krriingg (bel masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi)

"Sudah masuk, sepulang sekolah nanti temui aku ya?" kata Kangin.

"Iya.."

Satu lagi perlakuan kasar dan memalukan yang diterima Park Jungsu oleh anak-anak lain di sekolahnya, kemarin dia tidak mengikuti pelajaran sesudah istirahat, ditambah lagi dia tidak pulang kemarin, sepertinya dia harus bersiap-siap menghadapi kemarahan Appanya.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Author's note : Aduh.. ini bully nya parah gak sih? (Leeteuk : Ya iyalah parah!) Mianhae Leeteuk oppa, kamu harus ternistakan di FF ini..

Seperti biasa, makasih udah baca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review.


End file.
